The Midnight Struggle
by trunkslover1
Summary: When Bra has a nightmare, who will she turn to, none other then her older brother, Trunks.


**The Midnight Struggle**

**by: trunkslover1**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ! I am too sad about it too.

**A/N**: This is a non-romance fic, but I hope it's cute to you guys! I got a fan art and set it as my background of Trunks hugging his five-year-old sister from a friend and it inspired this story. Trunks is 18 and Bra is 5. Reviews would be so nice! Enjoy!

Trunks sat up late one night he flipped through the channels and found the movie "French Kiss." Even though he never would admit it, he was a sucker for a good romance. Meg Ryan wasn't too bad herself. Once the commercial break came on, Trunks went to the kitchen to get some soda. As he was reaching into the refrigerator, he couldn't help but start to think what he could have been doing that night. His parents had made him stay home on a perfect Saturday night to watch Bra. It was just his luck. He didn't have any plans when they had asked him, but a girl had asked him out later on in the week. He was bummed to tell her that he couldn't, and now she probably would say no if he asked her out.

So instead of going out with one of the prettiest girls in school, he had to stay home and watch his little sister. Sure, she was cute and he loved her a lot, but she could be a pain sometimes. His parents had gone to a late night dinner at a restaurant in town called Phillip's. Finally, Trunks made his way back to the couch with his drink, but when he got there, he saw his little sister curled in a ball on the couch. Trunks noticed that she was trembling. As he approached the couch, she looked up at him, her blue eyes wider then usual.

"I thought I put you in bed two hours ago." Trunks said, wondering what was up. Bra looked down at the couch and nodded.

"I had a bad dream." She whispered with a little pout. Trunks looked at the clock on the top of the tv. Its neon numbers read 11:36 p.m. Trunks gave in with a small sigh.

"Okay. You can stay with me for awhile." Bra's blue eyes lit up and she nestled into the couch.

"Do you want me to make you some popcorn?" Trunks asked. Bra nodded quickly, smiling at her brother. He couldn't help but smile back and went into the kitchen.

Trunks returned with the popcorn and her small glass of water. He placed it on the end table and set the popcorn next to his body. He motioned for Bra to sit in his lap. She hopped on and faced him. As soon as she got on his lap, she wrapped her tiny arms around him as much as possible, and he did the same. She snuggled into his chest, feeling protected from the dream that had awoken her. He smiled as he looked down at her. He could tell that she was really tired, but she wouldn't allow herself to fall asleep. Trunks tried the best that he could to calm her by stroking her back lightly. After a few minutes she turned around and started to watch the movie with Trunks. Bra didn't get most of the jokes, but she felt safe in her brother's arms.

After an hour, Trunks looked at his little sister, noticing that she hadn't moved in awhile. She was sound asleep with a gentle smile on her face. Trunks gently placed her beside him and she snuggled into his side subconsciously. He pulled the throw cover from the back of the sofa and cover them. With that done, Trunks returned his focus to the movie.

"I hope Trunks isn't too mad about us making him stay home and watch Bra." Bulma said fumbling with her keys. The couple had just returned from dinner, but on the way home they had gotten a little distracted in a meadow where they had looked at the stars. Bulma's face flushed, thinking about some other things that had occurred in that meadow. Vegeta pulled up on the key she was searching for with out even looking and smirked. Bulma gave him a death glare, not knowing how he did it.

"He shouldn't be angry, if he knows what's best for him." Vegeta replied, jokingly.

"Vegeta! I really feel bad here." She said as she slid the key into it lock. A worried expression was written all over her face. After opening the door,

Bulma walked around looking for Trunks. She went to the living room and found Trunks and Bra lying on the couch with Bra beside him. Bra had most of the cover wrapped around her tiny body.

"See?" Vegeta stated. A silent '_I told you so'_ echoed through Bulma's mind.

"Shut up and get Bra, and I'll wake up Trunks." Bulma whispered to Vegeta. Her husband walked to the couch and lifted Bra up. She didn't stir as he rested her on his shoulder and carried her upstairs.

"Trunks, honey?" Bulma whispered to Trunks. He woke up and looked at the clock, then beside him.

"Where's Bra?" He asked, a little worried.

"With your dad. Now you go to bed." Bulma pushed him gently through the door and towards the steps. Trunks got changed and laid in bed. In an instant he was back asleep. Bulma went to her room as Vegeta tucked Bra in. Vegeta tenderly placed his baby girl in the bed. After he had pulled to covers over her, he stroked her hair a few times before getting up to leave.

"Goodnight, princess." He whispered as he turned off the hall light and shut her door. Bra smiled and hugged her pink teddy bear.

I know it was short, but I really need reviews!

TL1


End file.
